1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vent structure and an electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a vent structure for a unidirectional flow and an electronic apparatus having the vent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic apparatuses usually have a heat dissipation system that uses a fan to generate an air flow that flows out of the electronic apparatus from the interior of the electronic apparatus through a vent on the casing of the electronic apparatus for heat dissipation to electronic devices inside. If the vent is not provided with any device capable of closing the vent, when the fan fails or shuts down, an air flow outside the electronic apparatus may enter the electronic apparatus through the vent and interfere with other air flows generated inside the electronic apparatus by other fans leading to a reduction to heat dissipation. For this problem, an electronic apparatus, provided with a unidirectional louver, which only can be opened in one direction, at a vent so that any air flow only can flow through the vent in the same direction and any external air flows cannot enter the electronic apparatus through the vent, is available. In general, the unidirectional louver is normally close, so an air flow inside the electronic apparatus needs to push the louver outward for flowing out of the electronic apparatus. However, the louver is usually formed by a metal sheet in metalworking or by a plastic injection part. Because the metal sheet is usually relatively heavy and the injection part is usually relatively thick, the louver has a certain weight so that it is not easy for a heat dissipation air flow in the interior of the electronic apparatus to move the louver, which reduces the fluidity and heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation air flow. Furthermore, when the louver is open, the heat dissipation air flow blows the louver continuously leading to a loud noise.